


一点一点（你找到通往我内心的路）

by welldoer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welldoer/pseuds/welldoer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一篇BDSM甜肉。是<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstar/pseuds/Winterstar">Winterstar</a>的<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/38151">This is battle; this is war.</a>中的一个短篇。可以独立阅读。感谢<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstar/pseuds/Winterstar">Winterstar</a>授权翻译。</p>
            </blockquote>





	一点一点（你找到通往我内心的路）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little by Little (You Find a Way Into My Heart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/919006) by [Winterstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstar/pseuds/Winterstar). 



> [This is battle; this is war.](http://archiveofourown.org/series/38151)这个系列非常长，目前有27万字，从13年至今尚未完结。这一篇是其中的一个短篇，发生时间在《钢3》之后，《队2》之前。这个系列中所有的长篇都是用Tony视角来描写的，所有的短篇都是Steve视角。整个系列实在太长了无法翻译，有兴趣的可以去看原文，肉很辣。  
>  如果有想了解之前剧情的请在end note里查看。

Steve从来没想过他会再次回到Tony的怀抱之中。他之前只一心一意的追查九头蛇的幕后黑手。在他和Tony的分开的那段时间里，Steve试图只把注意力集中在任务上面。尽管漫漫长夜消磨了他的心智，他常常在某个肮脏的小旅馆的马桶里吐掉他的晚餐。一段时间过后，他不再住在旅馆里了，而是买了一个帐篷。因为他的资金有限，而JARVIS能在其他人不注意的情况下给他的虚拟账号里转的钱只有那么多。当他决定不能再坐在黑暗的公寓里等着那些人去伤害Tony的时候，他就让JARVIS接管他的银行帐号，帮忙转移资金。上一次他和Tony的见面是一场可怕的灾难，他知道他和Tony都一样有责任。所以他开始筹划，当他需要一个犯罪伙伴的时候他想到了JARVIS。

或许这也算是他和Tony保持联系的一种方式，虽然在关于Tony的情况上，JARVIS从来不告诉他一句。Steve什么都不知情。他只希望JARVIS能在Tony遇到危险或者Tony（上帝保佑不会如此）死掉的时候能告诉他。然后就就发生了马里布的事件，Steve慌乱了。他从来没有向Tony坦白在那些他以为托尼死了日子里他到底过得怎么样。

他现在也依然不想回想这个，他只是又投身进任务里，他做了一个非常冒险的举动企图一劳永逸地解决问题，查清神盾局到底是怎么回事。神盾局没有一个人去援助Tony，这让他非常不快。Steve没费什么力气就找到了缘由。Fury虽然没说什么，但还是泄露给他一些信息。神盾出了大问题，不仅仅已经腐化，还非常危险。Steve对于Tony的援助就是针对神盾下手。

他轻率的行动了，然后因为他的不小心而几乎死掉。看看吧，最后还是Tony救了他。

好吧，他没什么可抱怨的。他站在长长的海滩上，看着漆黑的夜空。每当他想到这里的时候还是觉得非常惊奇，黑色的海水和黑色的天空相接在一起。只有星星和远处轮船上的灯光让还在表明还是有一些其他的东西存在的。一片黑暗，什么都看不清。

他们已经在Tony的私人岛屿上独自呆了好几个星期了，与世隔绝。他了解了一些他们分开之后Tony的情况。他没有告诉Tony太多的他独自一人时的情况。他不想让Tony在听说有那么多人在追杀他后感到担心。他觉得也许他应该把这些都告诉Tony，他们可以一起分析研究，搞清楚情况。一个人的话，好吧，看看都发生了什么。尽管这是热带岛屿上温暖的夜晚，他还是打了一个寒颤。但是他感觉到坐立不安，一阵欲火涌了上来。他转过头向后看去。

Tony在他们的屋子里，Tony管它叫茅屋，但是Steve觉得这算是豪宅了，不过Tony觉得这个名字更可爱。他觉得Steve是无辜的，但是其实并不是。他们谁都不是无辜的。

他转过身，活动了下肩膀。他的肌肉紧绷，哪怕在游泳过后也没有缓解。他拿起他的拖鞋，爬上沙丘走向屋子。他走过木质的平台，打开玻璃门。他把拖鞋扔在地上，擦了擦脚底，然后走上楼梯。Tony肯定是在他的工作室里，Tony的工作室多得可笑。在走向工作室的路上，他捡起他的脚链，把它戴上，确保Tony能看见上面有一颗珠子。Tony应该能看见的，他穿着泳裤呢。他走进工作室，这里和Tony其他豪华的工作室相比算得上简陋，JARVIS关掉了音乐，Tony抬起头看着他。他的目光看向他的脚链，他露出一个微笑，明白了这无言的请求。

“怎么了，宝贝？”

“我去游泳了，但是还是很酸。”Steve说，他脱掉他几乎已经干了的泳裤，把它放在一张椅子的靠背上。他的阴茎挺翘着，他向Tony之前正在查看的那个U盘里资料的全息图走去。“我想知道你是不是也觉得酸？”

“是的，我可以。”Tony说道，向Steve伸出一只手。

然而，Steve做了一件他之前从来没在Tony面前做过的事情——至少不是直接的，不像这样。他跪了下来，然后低下头。Tony因为他的动作而深吸了一口气，他用一只手抬起Steve的下巴，让他们的目光相接。

“你的脚链上只有一颗珠子，这个的意思是简单的游戏，不要太困难？”

“是的。”Steve说，但是微微移开他的目光，不直视Tony的眼睛。“我想要你使用我。”

“使用你，好让你逃脱吗？”Tony问。

对于支配者和顺从者的世界来说他们都还是新手。他不确定他想要深入多少，Tony也是一样。但是他们已经比之前要好一些了。他们发明了一个串珠系统来告诉Tony他想要什么。一颗珠子是简单容易的游戏；两颗的话稍微粗暴一些；三颗就是极限的玩具和感官游戏（impact play）;四颗的话，他们现在还没有进行到这一步，但是在Steve来看，四颗珠子就是让Tony完全控制他。有一天他会戴上四颗珠子的，就快了，因为仅仅是想到这个就让他的腹部一阵翻滚。

“我们怎么做，Steve？”Tony问道。这也是他们的一种新规定。Steve必须要在游戏之前大声重复他们的规则。

Steve答道：“绿色表示很好，黄色表示我感到有一些不舒服，红色表示立刻停下。”

“如果你不能说话的时候？”

“我会破坏掉你在我身上用的东西。”Steve说。Tony扬起眉毛等着他的回答。Steve还是没有说出最后的那部分，Tony扯了一把他的头发以示警告，让Steve的眼里流出了眼泪。“哪怕是你。”

Tony对他露出一个微笑，然后俯身亲吻他。这个吻开放而完整，让他喘不过气。他们分开的时候他说道：“去洗个澡，然后做好准备。我一个小时后叫你，如果你幸运的话可能会更快。”

Steve听从Tony的指令，走进他们共用的主卧的浴室里。他用军队般的效率洗完了澡，他一直擦到他的皮肤有些发红了，但是他不在意。即使有血清，太阳还是把他的皮肤晒成了青铜色。他刮了胡子，整理好浴室，然后他拿出一只肛塞，在上面涂上润滑剂然后把它放在床上的一块毛巾上。做好准备的一部分是指把自己弄松。他一直觉得指交自己很困难，也不太喜欢自己来做，这让他觉得既尴尬又泄气。他觉得自己已经足够松了，然后把肛塞推了进去，他闷哼一声，然后颤抖着躺倒在宽敞的大床上，他之前软着的阴茎已经翘起来了。他调整了下姿势，曲起腿，脚踩在床上，双腿分开。

他又把肛塞拔出来又放回去了几次，他发现因为他在不停地颤抖，所以没办法控制好动作。他回想着Tony会怎么做，感受着肛塞深陷在他屁股里的触感，这让他找到了一点感觉。

“Captain Rogers？”

他被吓了一跳，一下子坐了起来，等反应过来之后做了个鬼脸。“JARVIS有事吗？”他有些恼怒地问道，天哪现在人还能不能有点隐私？

“非常抱歉，Captain Rogers，先生想请您去沙滩上。”

“沙滩？”他有些窒息地问道。

“先生还请问您的颜色？”

“绿色。”Steve说道，然后站了起来。因为肛塞还在他的屁股里让他觉得有些不舒服，但他还是走下楼梯，来到沙滩上。外面一片漆黑，恐怕除非Tony是站在他的面前否则他大概是看不见他的，哪怕有屋子里的灯光也没多少用。但是他还是可以辨别出物体大致的轮廓。他跑下木质平台，踩着温暖的沙子走过沙丘。当他靠近一些的时候，他看见那里有一张小桌子，上面点着蜡烛，还有一瓶酒和两个酒杯。

Tony指着小桌子旁边的一张椅子说道：“坐。”

Steve皱起了脸。他其实不喜欢在插着肛塞的时候坐下来，但是他可以做到的。他在椅子上坐下，肛塞被挤得更深入了一些。Tony走到他的椅子后面，把一只手放在他的肩膀上，“深呼吸，深呼吸。”

Steve点点头，遵照Tony的指令深深呼吸。等他冷静下来之后，Tony在他旁边的椅子上坐下。他换了衣服，Steve很好奇他是什么时候换的。他穿着一件白色的西装，暗色的衬衫和领带。因为光线太暗了他不知道具体是什么颜色的。

“我觉得我们坐下来在沙滩上度过一个浪漫的晚上是个不错的注意。”

Steve喝了一口Tony倒给他的酒：“是很美，但是这算不上使用我。”

“我们会进行到那一步的。”Tony挥了挥手。他弯下腰然后打开了一个柳条编织成的小盒子，因为太黑了Steve之前没有看到。他把饼干和奶酪摆在桌子上。“吃。”

虽然Steve并不是很饿，但他还是照做了。作为顺从者，放弃掌控的一部分就是服从Tony做出的每一个决定，甚至包括一些细枝末节的小事。他们之前讨论过在这些dom/sub的游戏上他们要走多远。Steve提出的想法比原先Tony的设想要更近一步。

“有的时候。”Steve说，“有的时候如果只有我们两个的话，进入角色挺好的。”

“有的时候？”Tony问道，很明显他不太喜欢这个想法。

“我觉得我们应该想一个办法让我们可以自然地进入角色，更轻松的讨论你想要什么或者我想要什么。”

“你的方法就是把我们丢进为那些傻瓜举办的BDSM训练营吗？”

Steve仰起头大笑起来，“只有你，Tony，只有你。”

“你不想让我给你戴上项圈，是吧？”Tony说道，然后Steve露出了一个大大的微笑，“因为这让我觉得不舒服。”

“很高兴知道。”Steve说，“那么脚链系统呢？”

然后他们就开始了这样一个新的习惯，当Steve想要强化他们dom/sub的角色时，就会戴上他的脚链。如果Tony不想或者没有准备好的话，他就会拒绝，或者他可以让JARVIS告诉Steve什么时候让他戴上脚链。

“你今晚看起来真是特别迷人。”Tony说，他把酒杯举到唇边。

Steve感到他的脸颊发烫，他低头看着那个脚链。“我在另一个岛上买的。当地的手工制品。”

“精湛的工艺。”Tony说，虽然Steve知道在昏暗的月光下，Tony是肯定无法看清脚链的细节的。Tony仰起头看着夜空。Steve没有追随他的目光，而是看着Tony脖颈优美的曲线，他的胡须，他的侧脸。他真的是一件美丽的艺术品。

“是的，很美。”Steve说道，他的声音因为欲望而有些沙哑。

Tony再次把视线转向Steve，他们的目光相遇，旁边烛光摇曳。这里很温暖，海水有节奏地着拍打沙滩。有那么片刻，似乎整个世界都不存在了。Tony热切地注视着他，让他感到腹部一阵翻滚，他的勃起愈发沉重，摩擦着光裸的肌肤。他把手贴在大腿上，他在Tony的注视下打个了颤，强忍着没有给自己来个手活。

“过来。”Tony说道，指着他椅子前的沙地。

Steve在Tony面前跪下，Tony拉开他裤子的拉链，释放出他已经勃起的阴茎。Steve想要把它含进嘴里，但是Tony让他把头枕在他的大腿上。Tony用手指穿过Steve的头发，轻柔地为他按摩。

“把手放在身后，宝贝。你要学着在我下达指令的时候射出来。”Tony说，Steve几乎想要告诉他他之前就这么做过了，但是他明白Tony的意思。他想要一条指令，无论什么时候说出来，都能让Steve高潮。“我们今晚来练习这个。”

“好。”Steve说，他把双手在背后交叠起来。他们远离海边，高高的海浪不会影响到他们，但是Steve依然希望能感觉到海水拍打着他的脚和腿。

“这可能要花上一些时间，我们需要反复训练。”Tony说，他一只手玩弄着Steve的头发，另一只手绕着他的阴茎打圈。“需要一些润滑剂，Steve。”

Steve看了看四周，打开那个柳条盒子，找到了一管润滑剂。他挤了一些在Tony手上，然后Tony温柔把他拉回他的大腿上。他开始套弄起自己，Steve的整个视野都被Tony的勃起和他套弄着它的手占满了。Tony用另一只手抚摸着Steve的头，然后他说道：

“你想想看，我在操你的时候说出一个词，然后我吸你，在你就要射出来的时候说出那个词。我抽打你的阴茎然后说那个词，我啃咬你的乳头然后说出那个词。”他边说边套弄自己，“你会把这个词和高潮联系在一起，每一次都是这样。”

Steve看着Tony撸动他的阴茎，润滑剂在烛光下闪闪发光，前端有细小的前液流出，他想要品尝它的味道。他自己的阴茎硬得可怕，他想要摸它，但是他不会这么做。他戴上脚链是有原因的。

“一点一点，你会习惯这个。”Tony的声音变得有些尖利，Steve因为无法动作而发出一声哀鸣，“你会学着倾听。你会渴求这个。你会想让我在聚会上，在无聊的会议上说这个词。然后你会射在你的裤子里，在所有人面前呻吟。这是你想要的，Steve，是不是？”

“是的。”Steve轻声答道。他之前并没有想过这个，但是如此完全地属于Tony是他深深渴望的。“是的，非常想要。”他想要摸他的阴茎，他想要Tony摸他的阴茎。它因为没有得到足够的注意力而颤抖悸动着。他的后穴在肛塞上收缩着。

“我内心的每一点，”Tony说，“每一点。”

Steve搞不懂这些词是什么意思，但是他的阴茎渴求着更多，渴求Tony能抓住它，或者把他推倒在沙地上，拔掉肛塞就在这里操他。Tony的撸动变得更快更有力了，汗水从他的太阳穴滴下。

“我要说了，你准备好了吗，Steve？”

他没有，他没有准备好。他的阴茎渴求着抚摸。“不，Tony，求你，Tony。我没准备好。”

“在你的腿上动一动，宝贝，把塞子往里面推一些。”Tony说道，他放慢了他手上了动作。

Steve照他说的做了，他用他的脚后跟调整肛塞的位置。虽然无法移动很多但是足够让它触碰到他的前列腺了。他呻吟着说，“不行，Tony。这不够，不够。”

“你可以的。”Tony说，他又加快了手上的动作，直到他开始喘息呻吟，Steve盯着他的阴茎。他坐直身体，直直看着他。“你会的，my heart，my heart，my heart。”

Tony射出的精液直径喷溅在Steve脸上，my heart这个词忽然像是击中了什么一般。灼热的精液洒在他的脸颊上，他的眼睛上，流到他的唇上，他尝到了Tony精液的味道，这让他的腹部一阵抽搐，双球收缩，高潮袭来，他向前倾倒，但是Tony接住了他，在他颤抖着射出精液的时候在他耳旁反复低语。

“My heart，my heart，my heart。”

当他觉得已经结束了，再也射不出更多的时候，Tony俯身用沾满润滑剂和精液的手握住了他的阴茎。Tony开始套弄起他来，Steve从牙缝里发出几声嘶声。虽然他刚刚才高潮过，但是他还是渴求着Tony的抚摸。他大力而淫荡地在Tony手里抽插着。

“是的，宝贝，操我的手。”Tony说，“你现在只能操我的手，等到你能不经前戏，在没有被任何东西触碰的情况下听我的指令就射出来，你才能操我的屁股。”

“Tony，我的天，Tony，求你。”Steve喃喃道。

“颜色？”Tony现在有些担心了。

“绿色，不能更绿了。”Steve说，他操着Tony的手，等着他很短暂的不应期过去。不一会儿他就又硬了起来，因为欲望而变得格外敏感。他的心脏跳得很快，阴茎上的血管也因此而抽动起来。他想要更多，渴求着更多，他乞求Tony允许他再次射精，哪怕他知道这会既是折磨也是欢愉。

Tony拨开Steve的一缕头发，他用舌头舔着Steve的脸上的精液，低声说道：“来吧，宝贝，my heart，my heart，my heart。为我高潮。”

然后Steve就照做了，他的世界变成了一片空白，过了片刻他才想起来他需要呼吸，需要说话，需要动作。他再一次倒在Tony的手掌里，喘息呻吟着。

“你还好吗？”

Steve点点头：“好，很好。”

他确实感觉很好，他的肌肉非常放松，他不确定他还有没有力气走回屋子里。他把头靠在Tony的大腿上，Tony轻柔地抚摸着他的后背。

“好了？”Tony问道。

“不确定。”就这样结束也可以，如果Tony这么说的话，但是他不想思考这个。他已经陷入了一个温暖舒适的subspace*之中，感觉就像漂浮在海洋之上。

（*译注：subspace，BDSM中sub/bottom的一种高潮体验，是一种类似狂喜的精神状态。Sub会感觉不到时间、空间，甚至包括他们的身体，可能只能进行有限的沟通。这个词在英文BDSM相关的内容中经常能见到，但是不知道为什么查不到中文翻译。）

“等我准备好了，我想让你戴着肛塞操你。”Tony说道，“想要你求我对你做这些事，你如此渴望这个，甚至都有一些疯狂。”

一阵欲望袭来，令他颤抖。Tony笑了起来，不过他的笑声是轻柔温和的。

“来吧，宝贝，我们要回屋里去。”

Steve摇摇晃晃地站起来。Tony扶着他，他一只手环住他的腰，另一只手拉上他的裤链。“你准备好了？”

Steve点点头，他靠在Tony身上。他们离开了Tony准备的小型野餐。Steve的意识依然模糊，他的阴茎已经又半勃起来了。他想要在听到命令时就能高潮，没有前戏也没有抚摸。他想要Tony能对他有这种掌控。当他戴上脚链的时候，他就是完全属于Tony的，Tony也是完全属于他的。当他们走到门口时，Tony停了下来，他让Steve靠在一张椅子上，跪下来吸他直到Steve哭喊出来。

“这样好多了。”Tony说道，他站起来，而Steve还没有释放。“我们进去吧。”

Steve吞咽一口，他跟在Tony身后，他们牵着手一起走进了屋子。他内心的渴望如同汹涌的波涛一般，然而他释放掉他所有的焦虑，让Tony来掌控一切。

Tony转过头看着Steve，他说：“一点一点，宝贝，你会找到通往我内心的路。”

Steve的身体因为欲望而颤栗起来，他抓住门框。Tony笑着说道：“噢，宝贝，你就是my heart……my heart……my heart。”

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> *涉及对于本系列之前剧情的剧透*
> 
> 本文里暗示Steve和Tony曾经分手，原因是在之前的一次性爱中Tony失控伤害了Steve。Steve因为情绪低落而找到Tony，但是Tony本身也非常焦虑所以他觉得他无法治愈Steve。他失控的扼住Steve的喉咙令他窒息，喊他侮辱性的称呼，并且无视了他的安全词。在事后他没有道歉，而且说他“不想再继续下去了。”Tony指的是无法在情绪不好的进行BDSM的性爱，而Steve理解为不想继续他们之间的关系，因此Steve离开了。Steve在离开之后没有和Tony联系，但是一直和JARVIS保持了联系（因为在此前Tony给了他很高的权限，他甚至要求JARVIS对Tony保密），JARVIS一直在帮Steve获取和分析情报，流转资金等。在马里布被炸后Steve只身闯入九头蛇聚点，险遭不测，JARVIS在此时把Steve的情况告诉了Tony，Tony前往援救，Steve得以脱险。因为被九头蛇追杀，Tony和Steve决定暂时到Tony的一座私人岛屿上避过风头。


End file.
